Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to control systems, and more particularly to techniques for validating laboratory test data for to properties of interest of products produced by a process system.
Many manufacturing processes do not allow many of the critical qualities and properties of the product to be measured directly and during production (i.e., directly from the process). Typically, these properties are determined by taking a sample of the product from the process and performing tests, such as destructive tests, in a laboratory environment. Only a certain number of samples from the process may be used for laboratory testing, due at least in part to cost and logistics considerations. As a result, there may only be sporadic laboratory property measurements available for the operator of the process to consider. Therefore, these laboratory property measurements may be critical for the implementation of both manual and automatic process corrections necessary to produce a finished product which meets desired quality specifications. As such, these results should be as reliable, repeatable, and accurate as possible.